


Always You

by devon99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devon99/pseuds/devon99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you asked him, he couldn't tell you why he did it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always You

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[r](http://devon99.livejournal.com/tag/r), [sam/dean](http://devon99.livejournal.com/tag/sam/dean), [supernatural fic](http://devon99.livejournal.com/tag/supernatural%20fic), [wincest](http://devon99.livejournal.com/tag/wincest)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Title: Always You  
Characters: Dean/Sam - Dean POV  
Rating: R  
Word Count: 338  
Spoilers: none  
Unbetad - All mistakes entirely my own  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately Supernatural does not belong to me.

  


Always You

  
If you asked him, he couldn't tell you why he did it, why in that one moment, a lifetime of _love_ and _want _overcame all reason and control.

Maybe it's the way Sam is inclining his head with that familiar tilt and fond, exasperated expression on his face. Maybe it's the way he's smiling that little half smile that's more in his eyes than on his mouth.

Maybe it's just that Dean has always been helpless when it comes to Sam.

It probably catches Dean as much by surprise as it does Sam, but when he finally pulls back, the punch he braces for never comes and Sam is just standing there, stock-still, with his hair mussed, eyes blinking and a high flush spreading across his cheeks.

So Dean kisses him again.

And Sam kisses him back.

He never thought that it would be this easy, that he could actually have this, that Sam would want this too. He's spent so long fighting the constant ache of _want _and _badwrongshame_ that now he has it, he's almost holding his breath incase this isn't real.

He's never done this before with a man, so he doesn't _quite_ know what to expect.

He finds that he likes to rest his head against Sam's belly. He likes to feel the heat of Sam's cock against his skin, likes to kiss and lick his brother's hipbones before he bends his head down and makes Sam scream his name. He likes the way Sam kisses him fiercely while he's stroking Dean's cock, the way he nips and sucks Dean's bottom lip. He likes that when he comes; Sam murmurs nonsense into his ear and presses tight against his side.

He likes the way joy flares through his heart.

Sam has always been impossibly warm to sleep next to, so afterwards they don't quite curl around each other, but when Dean wakes in the night Sam's hand is curved around his shoulder, heavy and warm.

Dean closes his eyes and moves a little closer.

  
~

_   
**Supernatural Fic: Always You (R) Dean/Sam**   
_


End file.
